


Treasure Hunt

by ibelieveinturtles



Series: Bingo Bonanza [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Brock Rumlow Bingo Card 2020, Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Darcy Lewis Bingo 2020, Darcylvania, Inspired by Anne McCaffrey's Dragonriders of Pern, Inspired by The Riftwar Saga by Raymond Feist, Inspired by Ursula K LeGuin's Earthsea books, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020, Monsters, Multi, Other, The Darcyverse, here be dragons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ibelieveinturtles/pseuds/ibelieveinturtles
Summary: Brock Rumlow has deserted theHydra, taking a prisoner and a precious cargo with him. In return for sanctuary, he promises the crew of theNomadtreasure beyond their wildest dreams, but what will they really find?
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis/Brock Rumlow
Series: Bingo Bonanza [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1976137
Comments: 29
Kudos: 79
Collections: Bucky Barnes Bingo 2020, Darcy Lewis Bingo, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2020, The Monster Mash





	Treasure Hunt

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dixiedolittle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dixiedolittle/gifts).



> Written for The Darcyverse Discord Darcylvania Event.
> 
> Week 2 Literary Monsters
> 
> Title: Treasure Hunt  
> Collaborator(s): ibelieveinturtles  
> Square (letter, number, and prompt): Ladies of Marvel Bingo, M5 Fantasy  
> Brock Rumlow Bingo card, C5 Dragon AU  
> Bucky Barnes Bingo, Y2 desert island (noun - a remote tropical island, typically an uninhabited one.)  
> Darcy Lewis Bingo, A1 “Typical”  
> Pairing/Main Ship: Brock Rumlow/Darcy Lewis, Brock Rumlow/Bucky Barnes, pre-Brock Rumlow/Darcy Lewis/Bucky Barnes  
> Rating: G  
> Warnings/Triggers: cheating (kind of but not really)  
> Word Count: 3129
> 
> Inspired by Ursula K Le Guin's Books of Earthsea, Raymond E Feist's Riftwar Saga, and Anne McCaffrey's Dragonriders of Pern, with a healthy dose of my own imagination. (I think I just invented my own dragon lore!)  
> Also, if cheating is a squick or trigger, please read the endnote.
> 
> Thanks to Biblioworm for the beta 😘

Treasure Hunt

* * *

As soon as the sliver of moon disappears beneath the horizon, the black ship hoists a single dark sail and slips out of the harbour. Clearing the final breakwater, canvas unfurls and it gathers speed, racing ahead of the brisk wind filling its sails. A cloaked figure stands at the bow of the ship, gazing forward as it forges its way across the inky ocean waves. 

It took longer than anticipated to find what he needs, and he hopes he'll be forgiven the fast-talking and half-truths he's told to get this far, but time is running out.

He can only hope that he - and the gifts he brings with him - arrive in time.

* * *

The sun is high and hot. Crewmen swarm across the decks and into the rigging, their shouts ringing from mast to mast before blowing away on the breeze or becoming lost in the snap and crack of rope and sail. After weeks of sailing, their destination rises sharply out of the sea in front of them - the tip of a cone-shaped mountain appears first, the rich green of the jungle climbing to the very top, intermittent gaps in the greenery. From this distance some are black, some are grey, some are dotted with patches of colour.

Clint Barton, second mate of the _Nomad_ climbs the stairs to the forecastle deck where Captain Rogers stands, telescope to his eye.

“Is this it then, Cap'n?” Clint asks. “Have we found it?”

Captain Rogers lowers the telescope and shrugs. “It's in the right place. It matches the description we were given," he says. "No signs of life other than the jungle but that doesn’t mean anything.” He hangs the telescope from his belt and turns. “Ready a dinghy to take a landing party ashore. I'll send Bucky with Rumlow to scout a path to the mountain.” 

"Aye, Cap'n."

"Oh, and Clint?"

Clint pauses at the top of the stairs, looking over his shoulder.

"Prepare to defend the ship but also be ready to leave in a hurry. The _Hydra_ is at best only a day or so behind us and this could all go terribly wrong."

With a nod of acknowledgement, Clint scurries back down to the main deck leaving Captain Rogers to watch the island loom larger as they approach. 

Some time after Clint leaves, the Captain becomes aware of someone else climbing the stairs.

“Clint said you’re sending me and Brock ashore together,” Bucky says, joining his Captain. 

"Is that a problem?" Steve asks.

From the corner of his eye, he can see Bucky shaking his head.

"Nah, it's the best choice, but- Brock wants to take some of the kids with us."

Steve frowns, half turning to look at Bucky. "What for?"

"He says," and Bucky pauses to clear his throat, "a sign of good faith at best and to avert disaster at worst."

"Disaster?" Steve wonders. "What kind of disaster?"

"He wouldn't say, but he's very insistent."

"Fuck," Steve mutters. "What do you think?"

Steve can almost hear Bucky thinking. 

"We've come this far," Bucky says, his words slow and measured. "We already agreed to all this when we let him on board."

Steve sighs, shaking his head. “As if no was ever a choice. Look, I don't trust Rumlow. What do we really know about him except that he's a deserter?"

"He got me and the kids off the _Hydra_ ," Bucky replies. "He promised us the treasure of a lifetime. And he saved my life."

Steve grunts. He knows Bucky and Rumlow have some sort of a thing, but Bucky won't talk about it and Steve isn't ready to press the issue. Removing his hat, he runs his hand through his hair. "And that's the only reason we're here now." He jams the hat back on his head. "Take two of the kids but you keep an eye on him. If this goes balls up, make sure he's the one in the line of fire."

“If this kills me, I’m gonna haunt you forever,” Bucky quips. 

Steve chuckles, clapping Bucky on the back. “I hope it won’t come to that but it’s a risk I’ll have to take, Buck.”

They stand there together as the mountain island grows bigger. As Bucky turns to leave, Steve speaks again.

“You’re one of the few people I trust completely. Rumlow isn't. I don't know what his agenda is but- I have a feeling, Bucky. I don't know if it's a good feeling or a bad feeling, but I got a feeling.”

Bucky nods his acknowledgement before disappearing into the hustle and bustle of the main deck and Steve faces forward again. "This treasure better be worth it," he mutters.

They tack around the island until they find a suitable harbour on the far side.

After the ship drops anchor in the small cove, Clint and Bucky watch two crewmen lower a dinghy to the water while the rest of the crew swarm through the rigging in preparation for either a battle, a swift departure, or both. Something flickers on the edge of his vision and he hears a voice so soft he's not sure if he's actually hearing something or if he's imagining it.

 _"I'm waiting for you,"_ it whispers in his ear but when he looks around to query the speaker, Clint is half a dozen paces away, talking to Sam, the weapons master. No one else is near. _" Hurry,"_ the voice sighs. 

"Did you say something?" he asks when Clint rejoins him at the railing.

"I was asking Sam how the preparations are coming along. Says we're ready for anything."

"I hope so," Bucky replies.

"I'm gonna get the kids," Clint says when the dinghy splashes down.

"No need," Bucky replies, cocking his head towards the stern hatch. 

Brock Rumlow, former Commander of the _Hydra_ and Bucky's saviour climbs out, followed by two children of about 13 or 14. They look uncertain, frightened, but Bucky has no reassurance for them.

He doesn't know what's going to happen either.

"Pietro and Wanda," Bucky says, more to himself than to Clint. "Poor kids." He raises his voice as the trio approach. "Everybody ready?"

The children nod silently, eyes wide as they both stare at the island.

"Almost," Brock replies. To Bucky's surprise, he unbuckles his sword belt and hands it to Clint. 

"I'll be back for that," he says, "so don't lose it." He turns to Bucky. "You too. We can't take weapons with us."

"What?"

"You take a weapon with you, you'll be dead by sundown." He winks, head tilted to one side. "I'd rather keep you alive a bit longer, if you don't mind."

Bucky studies him for a moment, then hands his own sword to Clint.

" _Now_ are we ready?"

"Ready as we'll ever be," says Brock, eyes gleaming above a cocky grin. "Let's go find us some treasure." 

* * *

The dinghy cuts through the shining blue waters to the golden beach that lies between water and jungle. Wanda and Pietro cling to each other, unable to take their eyes off the looming mountain.

"Do you really think there's treasure here?" Bucky asks, pulling on his oar.

"Like nothing you've ever imagined," Brock replies, and there's something in his voice that sends a chill down Bucky's spine.

The dinghy catches a wave, gliding smoothly into the beach. Leaping out, Bucky and Brock haul it past the high tide line before helping the children out. 

Bucky casts a calculating eye along the beach. It looks about half a mile long, enclosed at either end by rocky outcrops. Fine, white sand stretches from the waterline all the way to the treeline. He hears birdsong over the pounding of the surf - trills and whistles and hoots and chirps - and it eases his mind a little. Turning, he studies the edge of the jungle. Somehow they need to find their way through that jungle and up the mountain.

"There," Bucky says, pointing at a break in the trees at the far end of the beach. "Is that a path?"

"You got sharp eyes," Brock says. "Let's check it out."

They set off up the beach, struggling through the soft sand. After only a few steps, Bucky veers towards the jungle, hoping to find firmer ground nearer the trees. His luck holds and they're able to pick up the pace, soon reaching the gap.

“It’s a path alright,” Brock says, falling in beside Bucky, shoulders brushing together. He's wearing a wide grin and Bucky thinks he looks happier than he's ever seen him look before. He tucks the thought away for later, turning his attention back to the path.

“Yeah, but what made it?” Bucky asks. “This is an uninhabited island.”

“Oh, I'm sure there's animals of some sort here," Brock replies. "Paths don't make themselves.”

“Maybe the dragon made the path,” Wanda says.

“The what?” Bucky asks, turning to look at her. "There aren't any more dragons."

"Just because you do not see a thing, does not mean the thing does not exist," Wanda replies serenely.

“Just keep your eyes open,” Brock says, gripping Bucky's shoulder reassuringly before brushing past to take the lead. “Lets go.”

Bucky drops to the back, keeping Wanda and Pietro between him and Brock, and as he takes his first step into the jungle, he hears the soft whisper again.

_"She's right, you know."_

Five minutes into the jungle, they're all sweating in the hot, sticky air. The breeze from the ocean disappeared four minutes earlier and the still air surrounds them like an invisible blanket. Either side of the path, vine covered trees stand so thick, Bucky thinks anything could be hiding there.

No wonder he feels like he's being watched.

They walk and walk, plunging deeper into the thick, dark vegetation. The further they go, the more Bucky's neck prickles and it's not just sweat trickling down his spine. 

The sun has dipped behind the mountain when they round a curve in the path and emerge into a clearing. Instead of abating, Bucky's sense of unease grows.

"This doesn't feel right," he says, halting a mere step past the treeline. Already a dozen or more paces into the meadow, Brock turns on his heel, stepping to one side to let Wanda and Pietro pass by him.

"We're almost th-"

A shadow passes over the clearing and Bucky ducks, instinctively reaching for a sword he doesn't have. He scrambles for the shelter of the jungle, Wanda's scream ringing in his ears.

"By all that's sacred, you have terrible timing!" Brock yells at the thing in the sky. "Get your ass down here and stop scaring our friends!"

"Friends?" Bucky chokes out, straightening up. He's too busy staring incredulously at Brock to look up but he's still very much aware that something big is flying - _flying!_ \- overhead.

Brock turns and gives him a look. "Are you saying we ain't friends? After all we've been through together?"

A mixture of emotions surges through Bucky but he barely manages a single step towards Brock before a rush of wind beats him back into the trees, shielding his face with his arms. It dies away, and he slowly drops his arms down and looks into the clearing.

His jaw drops.

Brock stands in front of an enormous dragon, dark red in colour, his hand resting gently - lovingly? - on its muzzle. Beyond them, Wanda and Pietro huddle together, eyes locked on the beast. The dragon nuzzles Brock, nearly knocking him off his feet. A wave of emotion - anger, fear, exhilaration - rushes over him, and Bucky's legs take on a life of their own, stomping into the meadow with no regard as to the safety of the body they carry with them.

"What in all the hells is going on here?" he yells, then stumbles to a halt when the great head swings up to look at him. He stands ready to flee but as the dragon stretches its neck towards him, he discovers his feet are frozen to the spot. 

"Careful there, sweetheart," Brock says, and Bucky doesn't know if he's addressing him or the dragon.

It sniffs at him, draws back as if puzzled by something, then comes back to sniff again. Then, ever so gently, it bumps him.

He holds himself motionless, wondering if he's about to become dinner.

It bumps him again, harder this time.

"She likes you," Brock says. "She wants you to pet her."

Bucky glances at Brock. He's grinning that mad, happy grin again, so Bucky lifts his hand, gingerly placing it on the dragon's nose.

She's warm, and to his surprise the fine scales under his hand feel warm and leathery. She rumbles and nudges him again.

Emboldened, Bucky glides his hand up her muzzle, then down again. He's heard you should never look a dragon in the eye but he can't resist a quick peak. Her eyes glitter like sapphires, hypnotic and penetrating and he looks away again before he loses himself. She presses into his hand so hard he rocks back a step.

He realises he's smiling and wonders if he looks as manic as Brock. Movement catches the corner of his eye and he flicks his gaze up to see Wanda and Pietro moving closer. There's a delighted smirk on Wanda's face.

The dragon settles on her haunches, angling her head between Bucky and Brock.

"Darcy, this is Bucky. Bucky, this is Darcy. My mate."

It takes several seconds for Bucky to understand. His hand stops, the grin melts from his face, and his head turns.

"Your what?"

The dragon turns her head to Brock and bumps him, hard. She snorts hot air into his face, then bumps him again.

"Hey, hey. What was I supposed to say?" he protests, holding his arms up in surrender.

Bucky can't explain what happens next but the air shimmers and spins and where there was a dragon the size of a ship, a tiny woman now stands. A tiny, naked woman, her long dark hair the only thing preserving her modesty. 

"Typical!" she snaps, jamming a finger into Brock's chest. "First you come home a whole month later than I was expecting you, and then I find out that the people you brought to help us don't even know what's going on?" She throws her arms around him and kisses him full on the mouth. "I've missed you so much! What took you so long? I was so worried, and I've barely eaten, then this morning the first egg cracked and then I saw the sails and I didn't know if I should be excited or worried-"

"Hey, hey, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here now. Everything's gonna be fine, okay? Everything's fine."

"What the hell is going on?" Bucky asks again, shooting Brock a pointed look and trying very hard not to look at all the skin on display.

"Sweetheart, clothes," Brock says.

"What? Oh! Woops, sorry." The air shimmers again and when Bucky risks a glance, she's fully clothed, albeit in a fashion he's only ever seen in century old paintings. "It's been a while since I've been around humans."

She steps over to him, looks him up and down, then smiles brilliantly. "I'm so very pleased to meet you, Bucky. Welcome to our family."

Bucky shoots Brock another pointed look before returning Darcy's smile. "The pleasure is all mine, my lady, but if you don't mind, I'd very much like to know what's going on here."

Wanda steps into his line of sight, Pietro hovering behind her.

"He has brought us here for their children," she says.

Bucky stiffens and cold trickles down his spine again. "What?"

"Oh, not like that," Darcy says. She turns to glare at Brock again. "You didn't tell them anything?"

"I never found the right moment," Brock says, one hand running across the back of his neck as he shifts his weight uneasily.

Darcy scoffs at him. "It's not that hard, you idiot. Watch. Bucky," she turns back, taking his hands in hers, "this might be a little hard for you to believe, but there's something I need to tell you."

"Yeah?" Bucky says, partly playing along and partly wondering what he's gotten them all into.

"I'm a dragon and I need your help."

"If you wanna feed these kids to baby dragons then I'm afraid I'm going to have to protest," Bucky replies. "Why don't you get to the point so I know how long it's gonna be until I die."

"No! NO!" Darcy cries, "no ones going to die! Dragon hatchlings need to bond with humans to stop them from being mindless animals. Our babies just need friends! Does no one remember dragon lore?" Pouting, she stamps her foot. It reminds Bucky of his little sister.

"Dragons are a myth," Bucky replies softly, but a barely there memory of his mother telling stories about dragons when he was very small wafts into his mind. "Most people think they died out, even if they think they really existed."

"Most people do not see what is right in front of them," Wanda scoffs.

"Well, we _do_ exist!" Darcy says. "And Wanda - it is Wanda, yes? - is right about that. I told you she was right."

Bucky gapes. "That was you I heard?"

"Look, I think there's more important things to worry about," Brock interrupts. "Darcy, did you say one of the eggs cracked this morning?"

"Yes!" Darcy cries, spinning around so fast she almost falls over. "Oops, not used to only two legs. Come on, let's go meet the eggs."

She strikes out across the meadow, calling for them all to follow as she goes. Wanda and Pietro don't hesitate, both looking more eager than Bucky's ever seen them before but he stays where he is, head spinning with his newly oriented world view.

"She's something, huh?"

Bucky stiffens. 

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you," Brock continues, "but, well- I was terrified of how you'd take it. If you'd even believe me."

Bucky turns it all over in his mind. If he's completely honest with himself, he doesn't know how he would have reacted under different circumstances. Probably… not well.

He turns around.

"You're right. I wouldn't have believed it. And you have a lot of explaining to do. But-" he pauses, purely for the drama, and because he thinks Brock deserves a bit of uncertainty, "-if you ever keep a secret that big from me again, I won't be so forgiving."

Brock's hand goes straight to his neck. "Uh, well-"

"Brock! Bucky!" Darcy's screech echoes across the mountain.

"Oh, hells," Bucky says. "I'll let you off until this is all over. But we have got _a lot_ to talk about."

Brock moves swiftly, grabbing Bucky by the neck and kissing him fiercely. "It's not bad, I promise."

"I'll be the judge of that," Bucky says.

They set off after the others. Halfway across the clearing, Bucky has a thought, and he laughs.

"What's so funny?" 

Bucky grins. "I just had a vision of Steve's face when I tell him what the treasure is."

Their laughter echoes down the mountain.

* * *

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I know this reads like Brock cheated on Darcy with Bucky but my dragons are a) polyamorous, and b) non binary (so they can be any gender they want but usually have a preference.) There is absolutely the dragon equivalent of group marriage going on here.
> 
> You can find my My Tumblr at [ibelieveinturtles](http://ibelieveinturtles.tumblr.com/)  
> Also, if you're reading this as a guest and would like an account, I have invites.


End file.
